DigiCupid
by xinyi826
Summary: A summer vacation in Paris? Its a dream come true for the Digidestineds. What will happen when the Digidestineds became DigiCupids and try to fix up TK and Kari in the most romantic place they ever been! R&R please!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1. The Beginning of Summer Vacation The bell rang and it's the end of the school year. The Digidestineds were holding their report cards in their hands.  
  
"Well, here I go! I wonder what I got? Probably all A's, said Davis while opening the envelope, which was also very shocked when he read them out loud. "D, D, C-, F, C, and WOW a B!," Everyone else giggled.  
  
"What did you get, TK?," asked Kari.  
  
"3 A's and 3 A's, why? What'd you get?," asked TK.  
  
"No reason. Oh... the same, "replied Kari.  
  
"Ohhhh........ I just had a wonderful idea. Since school is over why don't we go on a vacation for us, the Digidestined and enjoy ourselves?," asked Kari.  
  
"What a great idea!," said Davis trying to get Kari's attention.  
  
"Hey guys, wait up!," yelled Ken in his loudest voice as he caught up with the rest of the Digidestineds. "What are you guys talkin' about?"  
  
"Ohh... just a vacation for us...and the older kids, I think," answered Yolei.  
  
"Sounds great!!! I could really use one," said Ken. "So what'd you guys have in mind?"  
  
"I don't know, any suggestions???," asked Kari.  
  
"How about America?," suggested Davis. "We could visit Mimi. That would be fun, don't you think so Kari?,"  
  
"Maybe," replied Kari. "But I still think we should go somewhere else and we could invite Mimi along too."  
  
"Hey! Anybody got food?," interrupted Upamon, popping out of Cody's backpack.  
  
"Hey! That was rude Upamon," said Cody in his serious voice.  
  
"Now I think about it, Kari's right! We should ask Mimi to come along with us," said TK.  
  
"What do you have in mind?," said Davis in anger.  
  
"Well... I was thinkin' of Paris," said TK.  
  
"Oh Oh!!!," said Yolei with excitement. "I read online that Paris is supposed to be the most romantic place in the entire world! We definitely should go there."  
  
"TK, that is a wonderful idea," said Kari, giving him a tight hug. TK blushed.  
  
Finally Kari let go of him and for a moment they stared at each other.  
  
"Hey dude! Let go of my girlfriend," Davis said in his very angry voice.  
  
"Excuse me Davis, but I'm not your girlfriend... period," screamed Kari into Davis's ear.  
  
"My parents' store is right across the street and we could get some food there," said Yolei.  
  
"Well, bring us there, cause we are all hungry," said all the Digimons in excitement. 


	2. The Big Discussion

Chapter 2. The Big Discussion  
  
All the Digidestineds was over at Tai and Kari's place thinking about how to get to Paris without having their parents worry about them.  
  
"I think that we should tell our parents that since the older kids are going with us, then ," said Kari. "TK you always have good ideas in your mind."  
  
"Thanks Kari," said TK blushing.  
  
"Yeah! That's perfect!," said all the Digidestineds except for Davis, of course is really angry at that moment.  
  
Everyone kept telling TK how great his idea was, but he was staring at one person, KARI.  
  
"Someone should call Mimi and tell her about the trip," said Davis, trying to interrupt their congratulating conversation.  
  
"I'll call her tonight," said Sora. "Wait!!! If we are going to Paris, we need to bring our Digimons along."  
  
"Sounds great!," agreed the older kids.  
  
The next day, all the kids went to their parents and asked them for permission to go to Paris without their chaperoning. And surprisingly the parents said YES and that the older kids are mature enough to take care of the younger ones.  
  
Now they are all joined together at the Takaishi's apartment and talking about how surprised about their parents' answer.  
  
"Anybody wanna hear more good news?," asked Sora.  
  
"Me! Me! Me!," said everyone.  
  
"Ok!!! I talked to Mimi yesterday, she's gonna meet with us in Paris"  
  
"That's perfect!," said Izzy, "now we just have to order the plane tickets. I'll do it tonight and they'll be ready the day after!"  
  
"OK, now it's settled, we are leaving for Paris in a few days!," said Tai.  
  
"Yea!!!!!," screamed the girls. 


	3. The Trip to Paris

Chapter 3. The Trip To Paris The tickets are finally in and since Izzy know that TK and Kari both likes each other, he gave TK and Kari seats right next each. Man is Davis mad... you could see the steam coming out of his ears. The Digidestineds have agreed to meet each other at the airport the next day. The Digidestined finally got a chance to relax and they are all ready and packed up. The next day, the Digidestineds are already waiting at the airport. "Come on, we can't stay here all day, you know, the plane is gonna leave in 26 minutes and 5 seconds. We should be in the plane, not the airport," said Davis; they were waiting for Yolei, who arrived just minutes before the plane got ready for take off. They had been in the plane for around 6 hours. Every time TK see Kari, she turns away, and every time Kari sees TK, he turns away. The rest of the Digidestineds kept looking at those two. "Can you believe it? Those two still haven't said a word to each other except for HI!," said Yolei with no patience. "Looks like this is a lot harder than I thought," whispered Izzy. "What are you guys talking about?,"asked Davis, who has no clue what the rest Digidestineds are talking about!  
  
"Oh my god!, are you telling me that you still don't know what we are trying to do?," asked Yolei.  
  
"No, not really," said Davis, scratching his head.  
  
"Ohh you dumb head, we are trying to get TK and Kari together as a COUPLE!!!," said Yolei right into Davis's head.  
  
"What!!! You guys can't do that, I practically ADORE Kari and you guys are fixing them up?" asked Davis.  
  
"YES!!!," said all the Digidestineds.  
  
Finally they all arrived and Mimi was there to pick them up, but Mimi wasn't the only one there waiting for the Digidestineds, her friend was standing right next to her.  
  
"WOW!!! That's the most BEAUTIFUL girl I've ever seen in my whole life!," said Davis with his eyes shaped in hearts.  
  
"Not the most beautiful," said TK staring at Kari.  
  
"Someone is in love alright," said Yolei.  
  
"Not just one," muttered Ken.  
  
"What?... What did you say?," asked Yolei.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all," answered Ken trying to hide his blush.  
  
"Hey guys! Meet my friend Rita," introduced Mimi.  
  
"RIIIIIIIIITAAAAAAAAAA!!!," interrupted Davis, "What a beautiful name for a  
  
beautiful girl.  
  
"As I was saying, Rita is also a Digidestined from New York just like Michael, he can't make it this time so I asked Rita," said Mimi.  
  
(Description of Rita-she's 5ft. 4, blonde hair, and around Mimi's size. She was wearing pink spaghetti tank top with criss-crossed on the back that matches with her denim mini skirt, and white platforms.)  
  
"So are you guys ready to go?," asked Matt since they are staying at Grandpa Takaishi's apartment in Paris.  
  
"Yea!," screamed the Digidestineds. 


	4. The Cupid Plan

Chapter 4. The "Cupid Plan"  
  
The next day the girls are out shopping and the guys are out checking out the girls except for TK and Davis who are both madly in love. So with the guys going out hanging in Paris (and ladies too), Matt and TK have again found themselves crowded with plenty of ladies! The Digidestineds (neither TK nor Kari involved) came up with a plan to make one of them to have the guts to tell the other at the right time at a right place in Paris. While the group are discussing about the plan, Rita took Kari out shopping and Matt went to hang with TK so they don't look TOO suspicious about what they are doing.  
  
"Okay, any ideas?," asked Tai. There was a looonnnggg pause. For about 20 minutes or so, the group hadn't said a thing. Finally Yolei spoke up, "I know! How about going to the carnival together?," Yolei asked in alert voice. There was another looonnnggg pause. "That's a good idea Yolei," Izzy replied back. And everyone nodded agreeing with Yolei and Izzy.  
  
"So why don't we go tomorrow?," Sora asked. Everyone agreed with that too.  
  
The next day, the group (no Davis because he is now going out with Rita, and Rita likes him very much) is going to the carnival. The group (not including TK or Kari) is trying part 1 of there "cupid plan" which is letting the two be alone. So they made excuses to go buy cotton candy then going to the bathroom. So TK and Kari are next to each other at the ice cream bench in the carnival. Kari thinks it's time to tell her true feeling towards TK. Just about when she was about to tell, a gigantic rabbit appeared out of nowhere. The two screamed. Then the rabbit took its head off(?) and it was TK's grandpa!  
  
"Grandpa?!, what are you doing here?, "TK asked as if he was about to hit his grandfather on the head!  
  
"I'm sorry son; this is my part time job here. I'm supposed to sell ice cream here. Want some?," asked Grandpa.  
  
TK knew his grandpa did that on purpose to interfere his romantic alone moment with Kari. So he bought some ice cream for Kari and himself. When Kari tried again to tell her feeling when she finished her ice cream, they were interfered again by the group as they came back, who also thought that the two had enough time to tell each other their true feelings.  
  
"What happened?," asked Tai, worried that something had happened to his dear sister. "I heard someone screaming!"  
  
"TK's grandpa popped out of nowhere, wearing a rabbit costume, selling ice cream," said Kari frowned because she lost her chance to tell.  
  
Later after eating lunch, they went to the Ferris wheel. The group tried again to let TK and Kari to be alone again by letting the two sit next to each other in the couples only cars. The others were in the other cars looking at there each and every move. TK was looking out the window, trying to avoid looking right into Kari's eyes. Kari, on the other hand was getting all nervous and blushing. Just about when TK was about to have the guts to tell Kari his feelings for her, they were interfered again because the ride was over. The group was frustrated because the two was always interfered by something.  
  
The group is having another meeting about how TK and Kari could be alone together. They decided to separate into groups. Obviously TK is with Kari and on their own, Matt with Sora (sad, but true), Mimi with Izzy, Ken with Yolei (Ken is always acting nervously around Yolei, and everyone could tell that he likes her except for Yolei who is blind since she can't see that a great guy like Ken likes her), last but not least, the 3 lonesome guys Tai, Cody, and Joe.  
  
So TK and Kari are alone AGAIN. They were walking with no noise around them for a looonnnggg time until TK can't help himself and hold her hand. Later on, Kari suggested that they go on a boat ride, but the only boat ride in the carnival was for couples only. So they have no choice but go on the ride. What they didn't know was that the others were following them behind, one by one, except for the threesome, who sneaked in to take a peek on TK and Kari. TK and Kari were sitting next to each other, can't help themselves to look into each other's eyes. Just as when Kari was about to say something to TK, Patamon and Gatomon popped out of there backpacks saying that they want to be treated as normal people instead of stuffing them in there steaming backpacks. Both TK and Kari were frustrated that they can't have some privacy. So Gatomon and Patamon both decided to shut up since their partners were looking at them as they were gonna stuff them back into the bag and not letting them out for a long time. Kari again was going to say something but all of a sudden, the boat they were sitting on, just vanished and the two fell overboard. 


End file.
